There is an ever-growing demand for wired and wireless data throughput including fiber optic communications. The demand on core networks is especially high because not only are user devices such as smartphones and computers using more and more bandwidth due to multimedia applications, but the total number of devices for which data is carried over core networks is increasing. For profitability and to meet the increasing demand, equipment manufacturers and network operators are continually looking for ways in which operational and capital expenditure can be reduced including by improving system performance.